Blood The Tale of a Vampire and His Lover
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: He could tell she was emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually broken but he didn't care.He made so many promises that day that he's suprised he can still remember each one.Everything was new to her"Why don't you go to your lover""I love you"NO"


**Chapter One**

**Their Secret**

A young girl with raven hair that reached just below her butt and blue eyes giggled and playfully hit a boy a few years in appearance older than her before whispering "Inu, my mom will be home soon. We can't." He pouted at her and whined "_But Gome_, I promise I'll be_ extra_, _specially_, quiet." She becomes slightly less playful and says "I said no, besides you are never quiet and you know it." He pouts even more and says "No fair, you never had a problem with it before." She tapped his nose and said "That's cause my family was never home before."

He sighs and says "Fine, but at least let me have a little treat." She sighs and says "Fine." She leans down and kisses him before bearing her neck. His once violet eyes turn red and the tips of his black hair turn silver as he opens his mouth allowing his fangs to enlarge. Then he sinks them into the girl's neck as far as they can go and silently drink they delicious red substance.

Just then the door opened and the lights turned on revealing a very scared, and angry mother. She gasps then glares and says "Kagome Kurumu Higurashi, I am very disapointed in you! Get out! Get out of my house right now, you sinning little traitorious bitch!" Kagome gasps at her mother's words. She's never said anything like that before, never cussed either. She never even raised her voice the slightest bit.

The young boy instantly removed his fangs and licked the wound closed with extreme care before hissing and bearing his fangs to Kagome's mother. She backed up a step before regaining her composure and yelling at him too "Get out of here you filthy vampire! I can't believe I ever thought you would be a good boyfriend for my daughter Inuyasha! If I had known you were a vampire I would have killed you a long time ago!" He glared before standing, and pulling Kagome into his arms bridle style. Then he went to the window and jumped out and sprouted a pair of large bat- like wings and flying off faster than the eye an track. All that mattered at the moment was keeping Kagome safe, and she definitely wasn't safe in that house anymore.

He landed on the balcony of his house and retracted his wings before walking inside and laying Kagome on the bed. She stared up at him with fearful eyes and he instantly felt guilty. If he hadn't been selfish, her mother wouldn't have caught them and kicked her out. At least not yet anyway. He crawled on and laid beside her, pulling her to his chest as she curled into a ball and cried on his shirt. It was silk but that didn't matter, what mattered was comforting Kagome. Her family was all she had beside him. Her father had raped and abused her up until he died when she was twelve, right now she's seventeen, a senior in high school. In human years he's six hundred and eighty- nine but in vampire years he's twenty- one and a sophmore in college since he was too lazy to go when he was the eighteen in vampire years.

Sadly, everyone had found out about what happened Kagome for the first twelve years of her life, so guys didn't want to be her friend, considering her to be a 'damaged package.' Whereas the girls didn't like her at first, considering her to be a slut, then it was because she had a 'mega super hottie' college boyfriend while the had immature high school boys. She had an older sister, a girl that looked strickingly similar to her. The reason her mother hates vampires so much is because, her older sister, Kikyou, ran off with one, her body was found a year later. Turns out she had been turned, then murdered by the same vampire she ran off with. Kagome is the only one to know his name, and won't tell anyone either. She said it's Kikyou's secret and she'll take it to her grave.

Then there's her younger brother, Souta, he always looked up to Inuyasha, but he probably won't anymore. He looked up to Kagome too, always wanted to be like her. He had features similar to her own and Kikyou's but looked most like their mother, just like Kikyou. Where Kagome took more after her father, his wavy black hair, his blue eyes, his big doe eyes, his naturally tan skin, and his soft features. Whereas as Kikyou had his black hair, it was straight like her mother's brown hair, she had her mother's dark brown narrow eyes, pointy nose, and pale skin. Now Souta has his father's soft features, tan skin, doe eyes, his mothers straight brown hair, and his mother's dark brown eyes. An equal mix. Sadly, a mixture that hates vampires becuase of what happened to Kikyou, like their mother.

So she has no friends, and now she has no family, all she has left his him. And he'd make sure she never lost him. Unless she want's to of course. He'd never force her to stay with him. He loves her, he doesn't want to trap her, he wants her to be free and have a choice, that's why he hasn't markedher as his. So she'd have a choice, not be tied to him even if her feelings change.

He looked at her neck and decided now was the time to change her into a vampire. If he didn't she'd be in grave danger living in this large house with him and other members of his clan. She's like the perfect meal right now even though they know she is his and no one else's that won't stop them from sucking her dry. All they have to do is smell her blood and struggle to restrain themselves.

He leans his head down and bites up a little higher than usual and instead of sucking the blood out his peirces his tongue and pushes the blood into the puncture wounds. She still isn't changing so he bites his tongue harder, for more blood, and his cheeks. Still nothing, he bites his bottom lip and pushes all of the blood into the wound and it closes itself, signaling the start of the change.

He pulls away and smiles a little at her innocent little sleeping face. She always looks like an adorable little girl when she sleeps. When she's awake though, she looks like a beautiful, innocent, young women, which she is. He hasn' touched her, hasn't tainted her, she's completely innocent and pure, yes he considers her pure even after what her father did since that was against her will. It does not count. All they do is cuddle, kiss, hug, and the occasional meal from her neck. Once she graduates it will be up to her if they do anything. However, he won't touch her while she's still in school. Things would only get worse for her if she became pregnant from him.

He didn't even know it was possible to feel so strongly for anyone until he met her. He could still remember the day clearly. She was only twelve then. Her father had been locked up only six monthes earlier. He on the other hand was sixteen. He was already driving and owned his own brand new, 2003 red mustand convertible. He chose to walk home from school that day, he went to an all boys school that's uniform was black slacks, black dress shoes, a black blazer and any color shirt we want underneath or we could ditch the blazer for a vest. He had his shirt mostly unbuttoned and his bag slung over his shoulder, waist length black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

As he passed the park he heard little squeeks and walked towards the sound. It led him straight to the swing set and he saw a girl sitting there all alone. She had a black pleated uniform skirt with knee high white socks and black ballet flats. Her top was long sleeved and pure white with a black vest over it. She had her head bowed down so her mid back, wavy, black hair covered her face and she was slowly rocking back and forth on the swing, all alone. He stared at her for a while before saying "Yo, whatcha doin out here all by yourself?"

Her head had shot up immediately and he saw big blue eyes, filled with tears and and streaks down her cheeks. She gasped before standing and saying "I'm sorry if I bothered you by being here. I can leave." He took a step back in shock, after all she was obviously here for a long time, why would she have to leave? When he asked her that she simply told him "I'm an eyesore that doesn't deserve to be in the prescence of handsome, beautiful, pretty, or even average look people." His eyes widened in shock, didn't she know how beautiful she was? "Why do you think that?" She tilted her head to the side and told him "The kids at school, and my dad always did too, actually everyone on my dad's side of the family."

He could tell she was emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually broken but he didn't care. He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and told her how beautiful she was, how he'd never abandon her. He made so many promises that day that he's suprised he can still remember each one. Somehow, that meeting had ended in a kiss, a soft, gentle one. Afterwards he had smiled at her and told her he'd meet her at the swings everyday from now on, and talk, they'd be best friends, something she'd never had before. Everything was new to her.

Now he lays in bed with her, petting her hair as she sleeps. He looks out at the full moon and finds it slightly ironic that he met her mother on a full moon, her mother had absolutely loved him then, now on the night of the full moon, she says she hates him and her own daughter, kicks them out, never to return. He shifts so Kagome now lies on top of his large frame with her head resting in the crook of his neck, her warm breath fanning over his skin.

He smiles and falls asleep. Him being a vampire was supposed to be their secret, their secret meetings were supposed to be their secret, his age was supposed to be their secret, his meals were supposed to be their secret, and finally their love was supposed to be their secret. So far him being a vampire was revealed, his meals were revealed, and most likely their secret meetings, although her mother may have thought it was the first time. So that may still be their secret. However, no matter what happens, no matter how many secrets are revealed, they'll get through this together.

When the full moon hit it's peak and a single ray shone onto Kagome's chest a chain necklace with a large metal cross appeared on her neck. The cross was very detailed and had a red, circular, gem in the middle. A small glint appeared in the gem before quickly disappearing. Kagome smiled slightly in her sleep and shifted so her body is pressed closer to Inuyasha's and licks his neck once, not even noticing when he moaned from the sensation, even in his sleep, since she herself was asleep.

Yes, they would definitely get through anything together. Nothing could break them apart. Absolutely nothing.

_**AN:I know this is like mega short compared to what I can do but this is all I wanted to reveal in this chapter. Don't worry I'll make the next one longer, or at least try. I hope you like this story, a later chapter actually came to me in a dream. I know it sounds cheesy but I'm serious, I was asleep and thought of a very detailed chapter that inspired me to write this entire story instead of just that scene sinc e it wouldn't make sense alone. When I woke up I still remembered it and have for a week so I wrote the first chapter today. Let me know what you think please.**_


End file.
